leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Corphish
| prevonum=341| epnum=AG023| epname=Gone Corphishin'!| current=At Professor Oak's Laboratory | enva1=Maddie Blaustein (AG023-AG139) Bill Rogers (AG152-present)| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Ash's Corphish (Japanese: サトシのヘイガニ Satoshi's Heigani) was the third that in the Hoenn region, and his twenty-third overall. History Hoenn Ash caught Corphish in Gone Corphishin'. Ash and his friends were camping on a beach, and Corphish was attacking them from underneath the sand. Eventually, its identity was revealed and Ash battled it and caught it using his . In the next episode, when Corphish met the gang's other Pokémon, it struggled to make friends, smacking the others to greet them and eating their food. Corphish later fell ill after eating some seaweed and rope and was carried to the Dewford Town Pokémon Center by its new Trainer. The next morning it had recovered and was able to stop Team Rocket's plan. Corphish had its first Gym in Just One of the Geysers against Brawly, where it was chosen to battle his . Corphish won the battle but still fell to . In Going, Going, Yawn!, when discussing Ash's strategy for his next Gym battle, Ash showed that he would use Corphish since the Gym was a Gym. When the battle started, Ash used Corphish as his first Pokémon in his Lavaridge Gym, it went up against Flannery's . Corphish was able to hit with Bubble Beam and then it countered Magcargo's with Harden. Brock told Ash to beware that although damage was small, it would add up, but Ash was overconfident since Flannery was a new Gym Leader. Corphish used Bubble Beam but Magcargo used to avoid damage and Corphish ended up only hitting the Double Team clones. Corphish was able to destroy them and hit the real one by attacking from above. Corphish then used Vice Grip but Flannery had Magcargo use , pushing Corphish back and cutting the damage by half. Magcargo then counterattacked with , damaging Corphish. It used Bubble Beam while Magcargo used Sandstorm again with Sandstorm overpowering Bubble Beam. However Corphish jumped over Magcargo and used Crabhammer downwards, pushing back the Sandstorm and hitting Magcargo, knocking it out. Ash recalled Corphish when Flannery sent out her . However, after Treecko was recalled, Corphish was sent out to battle Slugma anyways. Slugma used but Corphish was able to blow it away with a spinning Crabhammer. It then used Vice Grip but Slugma used , putting Corphish to . Ash wasn't able to wake Corphish up and it was hit by another Flamethrower, forcing Ash to recall it. Ash later sent it out to battle Flannery's , however it was still asleep. It was hit by , which still didn't wake up Corphish, however Overheat didn't do much damage, as Overheat decreases in power each time its used. Torkoal used Flamethrower, which finally woke it up. It rushed forward with Vice Grip but was blocked by Iron Defense and was hit by . Ash had Corphish withstand the attack and used Crabhammer, which was once again blocked by Iron Defense. Ash had Corphish used Crabhammer on Iron Defense again, but attacked it on the side, causing it to spin. This made Torkoal dizzy and forced it to come out of its shell. This allowed Corphish to finish off Torkoal with Bubble Beam, earning Ash the . In Go Go Ludicolo!, Corphish was sent out when Ash was picking which Pokémon to use for his Petalburg Gym Battle. Corphish immediately got angry and jealous of Ash's newly evolved after Corphish failed to get oranges off a tree after using its attacks too hard, breaking the oranges, as well as failing to break 's net with its pincers, both of which Grovyle did easily with its . Later Corphish barged in Grovyle's way to volunteer to battle against and his . However Corphish struggled as its Crabhammer and Bubble Beam attacks were dodged by Ludicolo's dancing skills, Double Team, or they were blocked by . Corphish was hit by Ludicolo's and eventually it was defeated by . May mentioned that Ash and Corphish weren't in sync and Corphish became upset about losing and later ran off. Ash later learned that Corphish was jealous of Grovyle. Corphish caught up with Poncho and got angry at him demanding another battle but then had to rescue Poncho and Ludicolo from Team Rocket. It single handily defeated and , impressing Poncho with him mentioning that his win might have just been luck. In It's Still Rocket Roll to Me!, Corphish saved Max and one of the Mossdeep Gym Leaders, Tate, when they were captured on board a space shuttle captured by Team Rocket. Having sneaked on board the shuttle while following the food, it discovered Max and Tate tied up in the cockpit and cut the ropes holding them prisoner so that Tate could use to knock Team Rocket out. In Once in a Mawile, it fell in love with a , however the feeling was not mutual as the Mawile was in love with Brock's Lombre. It teamed up with the also heartbroken to sing and dance to "Brock's Paradise" in order to keep an audience entertained. In The Great Eight Fate! Ash chose Corphish to replace his in the Double Battle in the first round of the Sootopolis Gym battle, it went up against Juan's and along with . Corphish used Bubble Beam, which Sealeo and Seaking dodged by diving underwater, Seaking then used on Corphish from behind, although Corphish grabbed Seaking's horn with its claws. Seaking used to spin Corphish around, crashing it into the water. When Pikachu used Iron Tail on Seaking while Sealeo used on Pikachu, Iron Tail knocked out Seaking while Aurora Beam missed. Pikachu was seen riding on Corphish like a surfboard. While they rode towards Sealeo, it used , which was getting stronger with each attack, Corphish blocked the first two with Harden and Vice Grip while Pikachu destroyed the third one with Iron Tail, the fourth one then hit them both. Sealeo launched a fifth Ice Ball at them both, which was very large and powerful, but Pikachu was able to destroy it with a powerful while Corphish launched a Crabhammer after Sealeo was distracted with the falling ice shards, knocking Sealeo out. This ended the first round of the Sootopolis Gym battle in Ash's favor. Both were then recalled. In the next episode, Corphish was used in the second round of Ash's Sootopolis Gym battle, it went up against Juan's . Corphish used Bubble Beam, but using its incredible speed Luvdisc dodged and used which hit Corphish. Luvdisc used , but Corphish dodges and used Bubble Beam, which Luvdisc dodged by diving underwater. However, Corphish used Crabhammer at the surface of the water, forcing Luvdisc out the water and dealing damage. Corphish then used Vice Grip but due to the splash creating rain like conditions, it activated Luvdisc's ability , allowing it to move twice as fast, allowing Luvdisc to dodge. Luvdisc used Water Gun which Corphish dodged and Ash had it use Bubble Beam on the mist, removing the rain like conditions and thus stopping Luvdisc's Swift Swim from working This allowed Corphish to hit Luvdisc with Crabhammer, knocking it out. Corphish then went up against Juan's . Corphish used Bubble Beam, which Whiscash countered with , blocking the attack, it then used the momentum from the Surf to launch its attack, crushing Corphish and knocking it out. In the Ever Grande Conference, it was used in several battles. It first teamed up with in From Brags to Riches to battle Dominick. After Torkoal fainted Corphish was on its own to defeat , which it did by using Bubble Beam in Swalot's mouth. In A Judgment Brawl, Ash used Corphish as his fourth Pokémon in his Full Battle against in the Victory Tournament, it went up against her on the water field. Golduck used , while Corphish used Crabhammer and they both collided. Golduck used , which Corphish dodged and used Crabhammer, however Golduck used , trapping Corphish in the air. After being slammed on a platform, Corphish became and couldn't hear Ash's command for Harden and fell into the water, however it suddenly came from behind Golduck and used Crabhammer while still confused. Golduck then launched Fury Swipes which Corphish caught and used its claws to shake Golduck's hand. Corphish then launched Golduck into the air and finished it off with Bubble Beam. Corphish next went up against Katie's . Corphish was still confused and launched a Bubble Beam, which was dodged. Venomoth used but it did nothing as Corphish was already confused. Ash then recalled Corphish. Corphish was later sent out to battle Katie's last Pokémon, her Walrein. Corphish looked weak but was free from its confusion. Walrein used and Corphish used Bubble Beam, but Bubble Beam was unable to stop Walrein and it was knocked out by the Body Slam. Ash later used Corphish as his first Pokémon in his Full Battle against Morrison in the Victory Tournament, it went up against his . Corphish used Vice Grip and Girafarig countered with , but that was useless in this scenario as Light Screen protected against special attacks, and Vice Grip was a physical move, breaking the Light Screen and dealing damage. Girafarig used but Corphish dodged by sliding on the ice field, causing Girafarig to crash into an ice pillar. Corphish used Vice Grip and while Girafarig jumped and dodged, Corphish used its pincer on an ice shard to turn around and hit Girafarig, it countered with Iron Tail, but Corphish ducked and defeated the Long Neck Pokémon with Crabhammer. Due to his indecision and not wanting to fight Ash, he struggled to pick a second Pokémon and was about to be disqualified. In the next episode Ash got Morrison to continue the battle, and he reluctantly picked . Corphish used Bubble Beam, and Morrison had Growlithe dodge with , Ash had Corphish used Bubble Beam and Morrison countered with Agility again. At this point Ash's friends realized that Morrison was unwilling to attack and Growlithe crashed into an ice pillar. Corphish used Crabhammer which was a critical hit, knocking Growlithe out. Ash was able to convince Morrison to battle on, breaking him from his indecision. He sent out his and Corphish used Crabhammer while Swampert used , both being blocked and evenly matched. Corphish used Bubble Beam while Swampert countered with , with both attacks being blocked and evenly matched again. Corphish used Crabhammer while Swampert used Focus Punch again, both hitting and ending up with both Pokémon being knocked out, ending their battle in a tie. In At the End of the Fray, Ash used Corphish as his third Pokémon in his Full Battle against in the Victory Tournament, it went up against his . Corphish used Bubble Beam and Hariyama used Brick Break, but Corphish was able to get behind it and use Crabhammer, colliding with the Arm Thrust Pokémon's , which caused Corphish to be knocked out. Kanto Battle Frontier Back at Pallet Town in The Right Place and the Right Mime, it met and soon made friends with Ash's other crab-like Pokémon, . In Tactics Theatrics!!, it teamed up with to battle Dome Ace Tucker and battled against his and . Corphish and Swellow won, earning Ash the Tactics Symbol. In Talking a Good Game!, it battled 's and lost. In the next episode however, it was able to beat Alakazam in a rematch, only to be beaten by her . Corphish danced with Brock to the same song as they did in Once in a Mawile, albeit a new version, in Strategy Tomorrow, Comedy Tonight. Ash left Corphish at 's lab when he left for Sinnoh. Corphish reappeared in An Old Family Blend!, alongside Ash's other Pokémon. It was first seen in a fountain alongside and happily greeted its Trainer. Later it helped to battle against one of Team Rocket's mechas by using its Bubble Beam. It also helped to put out a fire, along with Totodile and , that was accidentally started by . Corphish was not seen participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Corphish was reunited with Ash in The Dream Continues!, where it and the rest of Ash's Pokémon posed in a group photo with him. Corphish briefly appeared in Alola, Kanto!, swimming underwater at a pond near Oak's Laboratory with Totodile. Personality and characteristics Corphish is a very brash Pokémon; it will often charge into things without thinking about its actions first, which usually leaves it in some kind of trouble. Corphish also gets jealous of others easily, as shown in Go Go Ludicolo!, after evolved into Grovyle where Corphish was worried it would not get as much attention as the powerful new Pokémon. In A Shroomish Skirmish, Corphish ate all of 's food, one of the many examples of Corphish being quite a gluttonous Pokémon. When it later got lost with Torchic, Corphish preferred to go on as if nothing had happened rather than swallowing its pride and apologizing. Despite all of its social flaws, Corphish is a very friendly Pokémon and is very loyal to its Trainer. Corphish is also an effective battler, being able to defeat opponents quite larger in size than itself. Corphish has been shown to be spend time with Ash's Totodile as shown in An Old Family Blend! where they were found near each other on Lily of the Valley Island and in Alola, Kanto! when they were seen underwater together. Moves used mod 4}}|0=ViceGrip|1=BubbleBeam|2=Harden|3=Crabhammer}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Vice Grip|1=Bubble Beam|2=Harden|3=Crabhammer}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Corphish debuted in A Pokémon Battle Against An Entire Family?! where it was temporarily given to Max in order to battle Vivi Winstrate's and easily won. In Start Of A Pokémon League!!, Corphish went up against Morrison's , , and where it was able to defeat them since Morrison wasn't giving it his all. However, Corphish was beaten by Morrison's . Moves used mod 3}}|0=ViceGrip|1=Crabhammer|2=Brock Marshtomp Water Gun}} AP.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Vice Grip|1=Crabhammer|2=Water Gun}}}} Trivia * Corphish is the only that Ash caught in Hoenn capable of evolving that has not evolved. Related articles Corphish Category:Pokémon with manga move errors de:Ashs Krebscorps es:Corphish de Ash fr:Écrapince de Sacha it:Corphish di Ash ja:サトシのヘイガニ zh:小智的龙虾小兵